mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SpiderSteel/My Little Pony: Tolerance Is Magic (cz.2)
Tak. Rodzicami, albo matkami, Sugar były to dwie powierniczki elementów Harmonii. Element lojalności Rainbow Dash oraz element dobroci pegaz Fluttershy. W domu Sugar opowiedziały nam o tym jak się poznały, ile przygód przeżyły i jak zaadoptowały porzuconą przez kogoś Sugar. -Gdyby nie one pewnie teraz siedziałam by w jakiejś zatęchłej dziurze- żalił się różowy pegaz -Przecież w sierocińcach nie jest tak źle-powiedziała Patel -No niby nie ale ten był na skraju bankructwa. -Aha -I gdyby splajtował ja trafiła bym na ulice. -To straszne-skomentowała Patel - Ale przyszły moje mamy i mnie adoptowały- ciągnęła Sugar- Ponyville to naprawdę ciekawe miejsce, poznałam wielu przyjaciół takich jak Spicy…- to rzeczona klacz skinęła głowę- …oraz dołączyłam do ligi znaczkowej. -Czego?-zapytała zdezorientowana Patel. -No do Ligi Znaczkowej, to klub który pomaga młodym kucykom zdobyć Znaczki- tu wskazała na swój gładki bok- kiedyś byli tutaj tylko tu w Ponyville ale jedna z członków Ligi mieszka w Manehattan gdzie stworzyła ich bazę, po za tym Liga cały czas się rozrasta więc może kiedyś będzie może i światowa. -To bardzo ciekawe Sugar, ale co do członków to jest ktoś więcej? – spytała Heavy bardzo zainteresowana tym tematem. -Noooo, w Ponyville na razie jestem tylko ja i klacz z farmy Sweet Apple, kiedyś były trzy klacze, Scootalu zdobyła znaczek kiedy wygrała ostatni konkurs na najbardziej spektakularne sztuczki na pojazdach bez silnikowych, kiedy zdobyła znaczek bardzo się cieszyła jednak- tu Sugar widocznie posmutniała- od jakiegoś czasu za dużo sobie popija cydru oraz innych podobnych napojów przez co jej zdolności ewidentni się pogorszyły. -To przykre. Ale wiele uzdolnionych osób stacza się czasem na dno sama coś o tym wiem- Patel bezwiednie spojrzała na swój grzbiet. -O co ci chodzi? –zapytała Sugar. Patel zrozumiała już co robi i szybko odwróciła głowę w stronę rozmówcy. -Nic! Zupełnie nic! Tak mi się powiedziało. -Aha -A co z trzecią klaczą? -A no tak. To siostra naszej miasteczkowej projektantki mody…-tu przerwała jej Spicy. -Wspaniałe dziecko. Choć nic dziwnego, ma siostrę na poziomie…choć może czasem za bardzo przeszkadza jej bród i…-tu tym razem przerwała jej Sugar. -Ile razy to mówiłaś Spicy że osoby „na poziomie” nie przerywają kucykom w rozmowie… Spicy milczała widocznie zażenowana faktem że zachowała się w tak prostacki sposób. -No właśnie- kontynuowała Sugar-Co ja miałam? A no tak! A więc Swetee Belle bo tak ma na imię ta klacz. Pięknie śpiewa, po prostu rewelacyjnie. No i jest jeszcze klacz z farmy Sweet Apple Apple Bloom. Ona jeszcze nie ma znaczka ale ona i ja pewnego dnia na pewno… Jej wypowiedź została kolejny raz przerwana ale tym razem przez czyjeś wołanie -Hej Sugar wyglądnij przez okno! -To chyba Apple Bloom- powiedziała Sugar. Wszystkie trzy klacze podbiegły do okna i zobaczyły że za nim żółtą klacz kucyka ziemskiego w wielką czerwoną kokardą, żółtą sierścią oraz czerwoną grzywą znaczy to zauważyła Patel ,bo Spicy widocznie ignorowała klacz a Sugar gapiła się z niedowierzaniem na bok kucyka. Żółta klaczka miała na boku drewnianą balie wypełnioną jabłkami. -Apple B-Bloom skąd maż te znaczek…-powiedział z niedowierzaniem i pewną dozą rozczarowania różowy pegaz. -Wiesz bo miałam genialny pomysł jak zdobyć znaczek ale Applejack kazała mi najpierw pozbierać jabłka no i tak się śpieszyłam że okazało się że pobiłam rekord zbierania jabłek na naszej farmie!- powiedział kucyk z kokardą. -Aha- odrzekła Sugar z wciąż zawiedzioną miną. -No i przyszłam tu…powiedzieć ci że na tym mój udział w Znaczkowej Lidze się kończy… -Aha…wszystko dobrze, rozumiem cię AppleBloom -odrzekła Sugar siląc się by się nie rozpłakać . -A teraz spływaj młoda- z jakiegoś powodu Spicy zachowała się…jak nie dama. -Jestem o rok ot ciebie starsza, Spicy. -Celestio! To w tej chwili nieważne! -Pff…Pa Sugar, mam nadzieje że w końcu odkryjesz swój znaczek.-otpowiedziała klacz z czerwoną kokardą. -Pa…ech-Sugar wyglądała na bardzo nieszczęśliwą. -Nie martw się Sugar-próbowała pocieszyć klacz Spicy- może zrobimy coś co lubisz żebyś się lepiej poczuła? -Hmm…ale wiesz co najbardziej lubię robić? -A no tak…latanie na dużych wysokościach…nie mamy z Patel skrzydeł…niestety. – odrzekł biały jednorożec. -Hej dziewczyny przecież w tym mieście jest balon. Mijałyśmy go kiedy szliśmy do Sugar. Możemy go wypożyczyć.-żółty kuc ziemny przypomniał sobie o balonie. -No ale i tak nie będziemy lata…że wiesz. -Ale Spicy mi odpowiada jak patrzycie kiedy wykonuje moje epickie sztuczki! – powiedział rozentuzjowany różowy pegaz. -Taaa…widać czemu to Reinbow Dash cię przygarnęła… -uśmiechnęła się Spicy. -To na co jeszcze czekamy?! Ja chętnie przelecę się balonem może zobaczę jakieś ciekawe miejsca w mieście! - powiedziała Patel. OK –odrzekła krótko Spicy i trójka klaczy wyszła z domu. Trzy kucyki szły przez miasto (choć Sugar nie szła tylko leciała blisko ziemi)) mijając sklepy, domy i restauracje oraz bary. Wreszcie przyjaciółki zobaczyły to co je interesowało: duży różowy balon przy którym stała różowa klacz kucyka ziemskiego z czapka lotniczą i goglami oraz żółtą grzywą. -Lecicie z sternikiem czy bez? – spytała różowa klacz. -Spicy ja potrafię latać balonem więc możemy lecieć bez sternika.-powiedziała Patel -Dobrze Patel ale mam nadzieje że naprawdę umiesz tym sterować. -Oczywiście że umiem, wątpisz we mnie? -Nie ależ skąd. -To dobrze- odrzekł kucyk ziemny. Dwie klacze kosza w balonie i powoli poleciały na odpowiednia wysokość. Sugar od razu zaczęła pokazywać swoje sztuczki , Spicy przyglądała się temu przedstawieniu z satysfakcją, a Patel również oglądała sztuczki Sugar ale od czasu do czasu zerkała na miasto. W pewnym momencie żółta klacz kuca ziemnego wychyliła się trochę za bardzo by zobaczyć mały stawek oraz pluskające się w nim kaczki i żaby. -Patel czy wciąż kontrolujesz balon? –spytał się jednorożec niepewnie. -Oj Spicy, ja nad wszystkim panuje nic się nie staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Kiedy to powiedział silny podmuch wiatru szarpnął balonem, a Patel która zbytnio się wychyliła z kosza zaczęła spadać „To koniec”, pomyślała klacz. Ziemia cały czas się przybliżała, w tel świstu wiatru można było usłyszeć krzyk Spicy oraz szypki trzepot skrzydeł widocznie należących do Sugar która usiłowała ją złapać, ale klacz widziała że to daremny trud, że pegaz jest za daleko, a ziemia cały czas się przybliżała… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanfiki